


Field Medicine

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [22]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Blood, First Aid, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is injured in the middle of the mission. Tony patches him up the best he can.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Field Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Injuries”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [B4]
> 
> And for day 20 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Field Medicine

_“STEVE!”_

Tony lands amongst the rubble, breaking out into a run as soon as his feet touch the ground.

“Please be okay” he whispers as he makes his way over to where Steve was laid sprawled out across the ground. “Please…”

He carefully crouches beside him, resting his hand lightly on Steve’s bloodied chest, about a hands width away from the worst of the damage. The man was breathing, which was a relief.

Tony eyes the metal spikes pricing Steve’s chest, working out in his head the best way to deal with them. With anyone else, he’d leave them in for the medical professionals to deal with, but as this was Steve it would be dangerous to do so. The damage his body would cause trying to deal with the spikes would probably be worse than the injury itself.

Steve groans, slowly blinking open his eyes as he regains consciousness. “Ouch…”

“You don’t say.” Tony grumbles. “That was quite the hit you took, landing wasn’t bad either.” His stomach flips anxiously thinking back a couple a minutes ago watching Steve fall from the sky-cycle after being speared by that AIM’s new weapon.

“Stay still.” He instructs as Steve tries to push himself up from the floor.

“Okay” Steve huffs, closing his eyes.

Tony finds a loose part of his armour and heats it up until it was glowing red hot using his repulsors. “Steady yourself” he says, “I’m going to try and remove these spikes, okay?”

Steve nods, slowly. “Yeah, alright.”

He doesn’t cut away Steve’s uniform, it was likely that Steve would head back out into the battle right after this, so it was better if he left it intact. He works around it as he goes about removing the spikes.

Steve raising his hand to his face, sinking his teeth into the leather of his glove to muffle his pained cries.

The man’s blood slicks his armoured hands making it hard to hold onto his makeshift knife, but there were no other options. He wouldn’t be able to hold the metal with how hot it was currently. And he didn’t want to cool it down either so that he could uses his hands as it was currently working to cauterising the wounds as he cuts. He tightens his grip on the metal and does his best.

Time slows and goes so fast all at once. He doesn’t know how long he spends trying to remove all the spikes, asking JARVIS where they were in the man’s body. His hands are shaking, sweat runs down his face into his eyes. He would almost swear that he could smell the iron of Steve’s blood burning its way up his nose, but he knows that wasn’t possible, his suit was airtight. Tony tries not to look at Steve’s too pale face, focusing instead on getting this done as fast as he possibly can.

When he was done he does one last scan, making sure he’d gotten out every last bit of metal. Checking Steve over to makes sure that all the wounds were cauterised shut.

Satisfied with his work, Tony helps Steve back onto his feet. He holds Steve steady as the man finds his feet, swaying alarmingly back and forth.

“You good?” he asks. Steve really shouldn’t be going back out into the battle, but that wasn’t a luxury they could afford, not when people’s lives were on the line, so he holds his tongue.

Steve nods. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“Then let’s get out there and show those kids how it’s done.” Tony says.

Beside him Steve rolls his eyes and laughs. “Kids?”

“You know Clint has convinced them all to call us Mom and Dad, right?” He says, shooting Steve a smile.

“Oh, yeah. That. I suppose we should check on the kids then, as the responsible superhero parents we are.” Steve laughs. He looks back at the remains of the sky-cycle. “I… kind of totalled my ride, give me a lift?”

“Let’s go save the day” Tony says, extending his hand towards Steve, grinning as the man takes it without hesitation. “…again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
